Lost Hearts
by Darth Bongo
Summary: The major events in Roger's life from a different point of view. Written for speed rent, won third place. The prompt was to write from the perspective of an inanimate object.


This was written for speedrent. The prompt was to write for the persepctive of an object.

* * *

Door slams. It must be Roger or the other boy who lives here. I have never seen him. Roger is careful to hide me. It must be because Roger is afraid other boy will steal me. I don't like hiding. I want to see other people who come to loft. They seem nice. They have many different voices, some so loud I can hear them easily, like Drama Queen. Other boy who lives here, Roger calls him Mark when he talks about him, he has a softer voice. Also fun to listen to. 

I hope Roger has come home. He has been spending more and more time at girl with candle's loft and at the place called hospital. I don't like him being away. I miss him. Guitar misses him too, but sometimes Guitar gets taken to hospital. Guitar says that other people are sad there. Guitar says that Roger sings to an angel lying on a white bed. Guitar says that angel smiles when he plays. I only stay on Roger's bed, under covers. It is hot and stuffy under here. I do not like it.

Bedroom door opens and closes. Maybe it is Mark. Maybe I can finally see him. He sounds pretty. I have not seen someone new since I saw red haired girl. She laughed at me and Roger said I belonged to Mark. He tossed me on the ground. I could not see what they were doing that night, but they were very loud. It sounded funny. Later, he picked me up and put me back in his bed. But anytime red haired girl came over, he would hide me before they were loud together.

Covers are ripped off. Suddenly, it is bright. I wish I could close my eyes like Roger does. I am picked up. It must be Roger. His hands are rough from playing with Guitar. I remember when his hands were soft and Guitar was covered in dust. I didn't like those. Roger would always be fighting with Mark and Anarchist. Then he would stick pointy thing in his arm. Then he wouldn't talk to anyone or do anything for a long time. There was no music in loft then.

Roger's face is wet. His face was like that after red haired girl left. Maybe candle girl has left. I would not like that. She takes him away from me, but when he is happier than he was before. He is happier with her than he was with red haired girl. If she left, he might start hitting and shouting and crying and shaking again. Those times were scary. Mark would hold him some nights. I could hear Roger begging for a hit even through the pillow I was hiding under. I am glad Mark did not hit Roger. I don't know why Roger wanted to be hit anyway.

He wraps his arms around me and cries. His arms are big and his chest is shaking. I am scared. Does Roger want to be hit again? He has stopped asking a long time ago. Maybe red haired girl has come back and brought the pointy things with her. Roger never wanted to be hit before she came. Before her, the loft was full of music and laughter. After she left, after the crying and shaking, music and laughter started coming back. I do not like red haired girl.

"Angel's gone. She's gone." Roger says something. The angel at the hospital left? But everyone was sad when she was there. Wouldn't they be happier now? The angel must have their hearts. Roger said he gave his heart to red haired girl. When she left, she must not of given it back, and Roger was sad. So the angel must have their hearts. Roger must have more than one heart to give it out so much. I do not understand humans. Why give it to someone who will leave? He should give one of his hearts to Mark. He has never left.

Roger holds me for a long time. I want to hold him back. I want to tell him that the angel will return Roger's stolen heart. I want to tell him that he has cried like this before and he has gotten better. I want to tell him that I'll never leave. But I am not like Guitar. I cannot strum out my meaning. I am not human. I cannot speak. I am just a small bear. I can just be here for you as you cry over a lost angel and your stolen heart.


End file.
